


Warm

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cold Weather, Drinking, Fluff, Javibill, M/M, Pining, Sleep, Willscuella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Bill falls asleep drunk all the time, but Javier can’t let him slumber without an extra layer of warmth.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> its 6am. real willscuella hours
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

  
  
"Another one," Bill attempts to say, going to pick up the bottle but Javier quickly takes it from his hand. Bill pouts, his eyebrows furrowing and his bottom lip sticking out, but Javier pays no attention to the moody beast of a man.  
  
"You sure? You're err... pretty gone, Bill," Javier questions, somewhat concerned for the other mans safety, though he's seen him like this many times before.  
  
"Am I sure?" Bill laughs. "Course I'm sure. Now c'mon," Bill huffs as he attempts to take the bottle from Javiers hand, but Javier is quick to move it away.  
  
"Well, if you're sure... but let me, you'll split it... again," Javier rolls his eyes but pours them another shot each.   
  
Javier had come off guard duty to see Bill drinking on his own, a common sight, especially during the dark hours of the night, but Javier can't help the way the sight of the lonely man tugs on his heartstrings. He'd decided to join Bill for a few drinks, though Bill was already tipsy as Javier swigged at his first beer. Shots had been poured and Javier found himself at a comfortably tipsy state, but Bill was ready to hit the floor any second now.   
  
They each pick up their shot. Bill places his other hand firmly on the table, keeping his body upright as they clink their glasses and down the whiskey. Javier lets out a slight cough from the burn, whilst Bill licks his lips, savoring the flavour.   
  
  
"I'm gonna give you a minute," Javier tells Bill, making his eyes lock onto him in confusion.   
  
"For what?" Bill questions.   
  
"Till you pass out on this table," Javier says with a laugh, tapping the wooden table with his finger. He knows Bill better than he'd like to admit.   
  
"Now, I ain't gonna pass out," Bill slurs, shaking his head in disagreement. His body begins to feel heavy and he's quick to rest his head on his forearms, leaning on the table, acting as a pillow.  
  
"Here we go," Javier laughs, cockily smiling as he watches Bills eyes attempt to stay open.   
  
"You ain't... is..."   
  
Bill's asleep.  
  
"Huh, quicker than I thought," Javier tells himself quietly, letting out a soft laugh as he begins to shake his head in amazement.  
  
Javier can only roll his eyes at the sight, not a surprising one too. He checks on Bill, ensuring that he's definitely asleep rather than knocked out, and quickly decides the much larger man is fine.   
Javier agrees with himself that he too should get some sleep, taking his time to get to his feet and slowly paces away over to his tent. The sound of a snore makes him stop in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to see that Bill had already reached a deep slumber within a minute.   
  
As always, the night is cold, and Javier had already asked if Bill was cold the second he sat down to have a drink. Bill acted as if he wasn't, but Javier noticed the goosebumps over his forearms, his flannel shirt only adding so much warmth. Javier has more than enough coats and blankets to keep him warm and he doesn't fancy trailing back and forth to retrieve one.   
  
Javiers eyes wander south, knowing exactly what he plans on doing but attempts to stall it. He's not sure why, even though he knows this is the right thing to do; if the roles were reversed, he knows Bill would slump his thick leather coat over himself, so it's only fair that Javier does the same.  
As he approaches Bill he pulls off his poncho, holding it by the shoulders and swinging it over the larger man, tucking it into the curve of his shoulders to act as a blanket throughout the night.  
  
He shakes his head again as he looks down at Bill, softly snoring away, his head buried into his arms. Bill is a heavy sleeper but when he's drunk, he tends to wake up often as he's startled by the sounds of his own snores. Javier knows Bill will probably return the poncho before anybody wakes up and notices, hopefully turning into his own bed afterward.   
  
Javiers satisfied with his decision, though he continues to roll his eyes and shake his head as he walks away, ready to put on another layer of clothing and turn in for the night.  
  
  
By the time early morning arrives, Javier wakes with a shiver. He perks his head up, looking around the camp to see if anybody else is awake but the camp remains quiet. His eyes trail over to where Bill fell asleep and notices that Bill has moved, thankfully now in his own bed, curled up in his heap of blankets.   
Javier takes a peek at his covers to see if Bill had returned his poncho, only to find Bills brown leather coat slumped over him, as well as his poncho. He can't help but smile at the kind gesture, stretching both the items of clothing out to cover his body evenly, covering up the gaps to his blankets where the cold was seeping in.   
  
Javier's not bothered about anybody noticing that he has Bills coat sprawled out over him, if they even do notice. And if they question Javier about it then he'll just say he stole it whilst Bill was asleep, but it isn't anybody's place to question.  
Javier lets his eyes turn heavy and settles back down into bed, warmer than ever.  
  



End file.
